Massie In Ewlando
by Winterbottom Kit
Summary: Massie is the one who moves instead of Claire! The other PC memebers stay behind, and she is the only one sho is going! To where? The 'orrible Orland-ew, of course. SMS! Save Massie's Soul!I know, I suck at summaries. Check the inside and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:LBRPicking in the EwLando

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Clique.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW(you know how much that pumps me up. Even a smiley is great!**

**Kissimmee Middle School**

**Orland-ew, FL**

**September 22nd, **

**8:27 AM**

Massie Block held her breath as she stepped in to the ketchup smell filled cafeteria in Kissimmee Middle School (aka KMS). She winced when she saw the mustard stained walls and thanked her Gucci Sunglasses from protecting her eyes from the Ews. There was a Brittany wannabe, Beyonce wannabe, and a group of girls who obviously wanted to be the Pussy Cat Dolls. Massie evesdropped, which was easy, because they were talking out loud. The girl in the middle was blabbing about her trip to China. _Totally cool _Massie thoughtsarcastically_. The kingdom of fakes and knock-offs_

Her sides felt empty, due to the lack of her best friends that she left back in Westchester. She ordered a simple club sandwich, because that looked like the only thing that didn't look poisonous.

"Any drinks?We have Cool-Aids, Orange Juices, Apple Cider..." The lunch lady trailed off before Massie cut her off.

"Cappuchino."

"Sorry. Coffees are not allowed in this school. You are new, aren't you?"

Massie ignored the question. "A bottle of Evian?"

"Sorry. We have Deer Park though." She held up a small bottle with a picture of Shrek on it.

Massie sighed. "A small cup of fat-free yogurt will do. No fruits."

The lady rummaged through the refrigerator until she found a Denmark yogurt. "Punch your lunch number in."

Massie punched 2326(BEAN) in. She had paid 100$ to get the password changed.

"Go ahead."

Massie noticed that the yogurt was nearly expiring, so she just threw it in the trash. Then she found a seat near the windw where she could get a perfect view of the kids in the Cafe. She desperately needed a new PC.

While she was scanning the cafe, she saw the PCD Ews(**I know that the w is supposed to be capitalized, but the program keeps on changing it. Sorry.**) approaching her. At once, Massie noticed almost everything wrong about them.

"Who are you?" The girl, who was blabbing about her trip to China and who also looked liked the Alpha put one hand on Massie's table.

Massie didn't answer. She totally didn't want to speak to an Ew unless she is picking on them, and she was too busy searching for new PC members.

"Excoose me?" a braided blonde put her hand on the table. She looked like the beta. She was quite cool, in a Layne Abeley way.

Massie took another peek at the group. Change of plans. They were a too much good chance to miss picking on them. Besides, all the kids in the cafe were looking(including the boys), which meant that they were the IT group of the school, or at least the grade. It will be a good chance to remind the others of how special she is and that she, Massie Block, will be the one ruling the school instead of the ugly PCD wannabe.

Massie put her right arm on the table(revealing her Louis Vuitton scarf), tucked her hair behind her ears(revealing her diamond studs), looked their way(showing off her new Gucci Sunglasses and stood up(revealing her Chanel dress with flattering waist lines(**they are the winter styles, but who cares?**). She loved the moment when all the kids in the cafe turned her way, then started whispering about her clothes and how bootiful she looked.

Massie walked to the Alpha, then rubbed the alpha's Louis scarf between her fingers. _Fake_. Massie decided. She also noticed a pair of Hermes sunglasses.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" The girl screeched.

"Krista, chill. No need to fuss over a loser." A Melody EW grimaced at Massie.

Massie walked to the girl called 'Krista', then put a hand on her hip.

"Is that the Louis Vuitton scarf?" Massie asked

Krista, obvilious to the oncoming picking, nodded, glad to show off her knock-off.

"Annnnd that must be the Hermes Sunglasses." Massie added.

Krista's smile got bigger.

"Well, obviously, you did a lot of shopping on your trip to China. Shopped at the street? They surely do have a lot of knock offs there. By the way, Hermes does not even make sunglasses." Massie shot.

Krista, too stupid to back away from Massie, countered "Oh, yeah, then is yours even real?" she screeched.

"I didn't know that you couldn't even differentiate fake and real" Massie hoped that Krista won't notice that she was new here.

"Ews, are you Titanics?" Massie asked.

The girls, too shocked to ask what EW was**(Read Revenge of the Wannabes. Even though this takes place before that, it was Massie who made it up. So she just made the word up a bit faster.**), shook their heads no.

"Then why are you such a wreck?Disappear!" Massie shot back then sat down back on her hard chair, acting like she didn't notice the eyes upon her. Then a boy started clapping. A cute one, Massie approved. Then all the kids started to clap too, and some even hollered. They kept on doing it until the teachers stopped them. Still, Massie could see some kids scowling. Massie didn't care, though. She loved the clappings and hollerings too much to pay attention to them.

**Do you like it? It takes in place of the Clique. Massie moves instead of Claire moving to Westchester. The usual drill, read, love, and REVIEW!!! I want to get at least 6 reviews before continuing. And the PN will be updated soon too. Ah-dore y'all! **


	2. Chapter 2:Watching someone get picked

**Kissimmee Middle School**

**Orland-ew FL**

**September 22nd, **

**8:29 AM**

Mandy snickered as she saw the new girl, just two tables away crushing the Krista and her Pussy Cats. Sarah gasped. Sari's mouth hung open.

Claire quickly pulled out her camera and took shots of the girl's expression, two wide and one zoom.

"Don't forget to send them by e-mail." Mandy reminded Claire.

"Sure thing. I'll also post it on my space today."

"That girl is something." Sari whispered.

"How is she going to stand their picking? I never saw anyone giving Krista that treatment, especially after she became the Junior Miss Kiss." Sarah questioned, her eyes almost bludging out.

"Come on, she is a genius. They can't even dare picking on her!" Mandy replied, pointing at the other students who were also staring at the show.

"I bet she is as snotty as she seems." Claire crossed her arms.

"She IS pretty..." Sari trailed off in awe.

"Show's over. Eat." Mandy commanded.

Claire looked back for another sight of the new girl, when their eyes met. The new girl narrowed her eyes, and Claire quickly looked the other way. Still, Claire could feel the new girl's eyes studying her. It felt like an awkward moment in the KMS locker room.

When Claire looked back, the new girl's eyes were focused outside, where a group of boys were playing baseball, and Claire let out a silent sigh.

"I never understood how Krista got to be the Summer Miss Kiss." Sari sighed.

"Faux-sincerity and Fake everything was the recipe." Claire replied.

"Come on, we have the Summer Miss Kiss to look forward to. We can enter next time." Sarah said enthusiastically.

"We still have to wait a whole year before registering." Mandy whined.

"Did you do your Science homework? I have to copy it. I have Mr.B next, and I only did one of them."

"Here. But I can't say that I got all of them right." Sarah slid a paper to Claire.

"Thanks." Claire smiled gratefully and looked at the new girl again. Some girls were approaching her, trying to talk to her, but the new girl winced when she saw them, and started text messaging.

Clarie shrugged, reminding her that she won't get into any trouble as long as she stays away from her.

"Hello? Claire-Bear? Anyone there?" Sari waved a hand infront of Claire's face.

"Sorry. I just was looking outside."

"There's your crush, Andy Jefferies." Mandy pointed out the window.

Claire glared at Mandy, who just said the top-classified secret in the cafeteria, where evesdroppers existed everywhere.

"Your crush, Jake Hennington seems to be with ?" Claire retaliated, and watched Sari and Sarah snicker, but she didn't see the new girl looking at her.

**I'm back! Sorry. School started again, and I'm getting busy. I wanted to write one in Claires view. We will return to Massie on our next none. Reviews Please, the more you review, the faster I update. :) :) **

**Winterbottom Kit**


	3. Chapter 3:Ewlandors

**Lyons' House**

**September 23rd, **

**7:29 PM**

"And this must be Massie, your beautiful girl."Mr. Lyons, or as William called, Jay smiled down at Massie.

Massie fake-smiled and tried to be as sweet as possible, since her Range Rover depended on it.

"Hey want to make a root-bear float?" the boy called Todd approached her.

Massie took a step back, trying to get out of his boogery grasp. "Ah, no. I really don't like sugary drinks."

"Then wanna go up to my room and play with nintendo ds? You can use Claire's and we can play Mario together." Todd looked hopeful.

"NO. I only play Wii Fitness I'm not a fan either." Massie glared at him in a close-your-mouth-or-else way.

"Hi I'm Claire, the normal one of the family." A blonde girl held out her hand. Massie grabbed it, her grip firm. Her grasp uncomfortable, Claire giggled nervously.

"You okay?" Massie tilted her head in a innocent way. The girl's arm was giggling with home-made bracelets that Massie only touched as a 5 year old, and never since.

"Come on, let's have dinner." Judi led them to a tiny balcony, stacked with cheap food from a nearby supermarket.

Todd dove in, and Massie rolled her eyes.

Massie : U there?

Alicia : OMG Massie! How's everything?Anything Gossip worthy?

Massie : the house of my dad's friend. ??? R U doing?

Alicia : K is crying. Won't let Svetlana wax her other brow

Massie : Want me 2 talk 2 her?

Massie : Stay strong. Pain is beauty.

Kristen didn't respond. Massie's smile faded away, guessing that Kristen would be too absorbed with the other girls, who are telling her not to go out there without uneven eyebrows.

Massie mental noted to herself, scribble telling that she should find a new PC asap.

She picked up a shrimp and fed it to Bean, who was sleeping under her foot. Bean nibbled on it silently.

"Massie, want to try some stakes? They are fresh from Costco." Judi offered Massie a piece.

"No thanks. I'm on a diet."

"I insist." Judi placed a piece on Massie's plate.

Massie could feel Claire's feet swinging around under the table from nervousness. "Ow." Massie muttered under her breath when Claire kicked her.

"Oh my Goodness. I'm so sorry Massie." Claire wide-eyed pleaded to Massie.

Massie was insulted part because she was kicked by a some Gap-wearing LBR, but also because her leg had been kicked by a cheap KEDS .

Massie didn't reply, but surly classified Claire as an OUT. OUTOUTOUT. O.U.T

**Like it or just Lurve it? Massie marks Claire out. **

**Hehe 7more reviews please!!! Oh, and in the next chapter, the PC will be introduced.**

**Ah-dore y'll!!**


End file.
